1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital circuitry. More specifically, the present invention relates to frequency translation in a digital domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, frequency translation such as frequency multiplication is performed by analog components. Analog components such as voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) and mixers are used to approximate mathematical expressions of the multiplication process. Careful design practices must be employed to insure proper operation of the analog components in the presence of various power, voltage, and temperature conditions. In addition to normal difficulties commonly encountered in analog design, approximations inherent in the analog frequency multiplication circuitry can adversely affect a generated signal. To avoid the difficulties associated with analog circuitry, it is desirable to perform frequency translation such as frequency multiplication in a digital domain.